Tibarn's Lost Child
by Hawk-laguz
Summary: My first fic. Tibarn the King of Hawks once had a daughter, then she vanished from existence. Now, on the same day each year, Tibarn mourns for the family he's lost. Plot edited and Updated!11/18/09
1. Melancholy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters. I get the credits for writing the story and creating some minor characters. The character of the Princess is mine and mine alone. I came up with the concept for her so please do not steal her.

This story was originally posted well over a year ago when I found it in a notebook that I had used for writing. Mind you I wrote this story when PoR had originally come out for the GameCube and I had already beaten the game. However, I wasn't a very good writer then and my creativity was lax. So this newer version of the story is more updated and will be more detailed as I work it out.

* * *

It was evening in the Phoenician Palace and the servants moved around the halls quickly, illuminating the palace until it was brightly lit on each floor and in every room save for one. A room that sat in the western wing of the palace had remained shut for many years now, and its mahogany double doors grew to look dim and old; the carved wings seemingly lifeless when not too long ago they glowed in the candlelight. All the servants knew better than to enter this room, as it only belonged to _her_ and the King would have no one enter other than himself.

Tibarn the King of Hawks stood within the throne room, overlooking his companions that had joined him upon their return from the battlefield. The war with Daein was over, their mad king Ashnard was dead and peace was being reached out between all of the surrounding nations. Even the Goldoan Prince Kurthnaga seemed to be rallying ties between his father's independent country and the outer lying lands. Great celebrations were held in honor of Ike the beorc General who had liberated the people of Crimea and brought their heir Elinicia to its throne. The great beast laguz nation of Gallia had signed a treaty of peace between Crimea and themselves, as well as the largest of the nations – Begnion – had officially abolished laguz slavery and sought to deepen their ties to the surrounding nations as well.

All of these things should have brought great joy to the leaders of each nation; however the Hawk King still had something weighing down on his shoulders. A particular day was coming soon, and its approach was making the most powerful of the hawks feel feeble and weak; a certain emotion was missing.

Tibarn's tawny eyes looked about his throne room as his aides Janaff and Ulki moved to stand off to the side whilst Prince Reyson lead his infant sister Leanne into the very same hall. There, beside Tibarn sat a weak and tired man with wings as white and glorious as Leanne's and Reyson's. King Lorazieh had seen many a better day; his health had left him always restricted to a bed and out of the skies. No longer could he take wing and enjoy the feel of the wind within ones feathers, nor could he sing the powerful galdr's of his clan. He hardly had a voice at all and had spent the twenty years after the Serenes Massacre saying very little and showing nothing but sorrow. Today though, his features were alight with delight to see his youngest child still living and in safety's hands.

Princess Leanne smiled to her brother and rushed over to embrace her father tightly, it had been just after her first visit with him that she was kidnapped from the Phoenician Palace by the Black Knight. Tibarn had not forgiven himself for being unable to protect Leanne; however, with the war over and her return to Phoenicis under his care, her safety now was enough to set that burden from his heart.

With arms crossed, Tibarn smiled kindly upon the Princess and her father, recognizing the joy that was traced upon Lorazieh's features as the deepest affection a parent could ever hold for their child. The same loving affection that was missing from his prideful heart.

"Tibarn?" A soft voice called his attention and he shifted his eyes to look at the Heron Princess, distinguishing the words she spoke in the ancient tongue that was her solitary means of speech. "I thank you, for caring for my father and brother all of these years. If you had not, then I would have perhaps been the single survivor of our tribe. We are greatly indebted to you."

"Debt is a matter that shall never exist between our two tribes." Tibarn affirmed his meaning by spreading his wings out and moving his right foot back as he pressed an arm to his chest in a bow. His dark hair covered his scored face until he stood once more; bringing his wings in to rest comfortably behind him and flashed another grin. "We of Phoenicis are your brothers, your friends and forever the guardians of the Heron clan." The servants and others in the room all whooped and cheered at their kings decree as the Heron royal family smiled up at him genuinely; while Tibarn smiled as well. For the briefest of moments though, the smile fell from the King's face, and though his aides missed such a change, Reyson did not.

When the time came for everyone to retire to their chambers, Tibarn left for his rather quickly, shutting his doors and leaning his arm against the nearest bedpost, Tibarn rested his head against his arm and let out a great sigh. The sound of the wind upon his chamber windows drew his attention and he walked over to the balcony, stepping out into the warm moonlit night. From there, Tibarn could see the ocean that encircled his mountain-peaked nation, and clearly hear as the waves crashed upon the cliffs below. The wind howled in his ears and he walked towards the rail, closing his eyes and listening to the natural presence of the land. There he stopped, keeping his eyes closed and folding his eyes behind his back, Tibarn could see a child with lush russet wings and hair that glimmered like bronze under the sunlight. He could hear the child's laughter and a faint voice calling to him…

"…barn? Tibarn? Tibarn!" Tibarn jumped at the sudden shout and turned to see who was yelling. There Reyson was standing with a look of curiosity upon his smooth face; the White Prince had entered the royal bedchamber not long after the Hawk King had become lost in his thoughts.

"Reyson, what are you doing here? For once you actually frightened me." Tibarn had been shocked that the Prince could have opened his chamber door with his notice let alone make it all the way to stand behind him.

"Forgive the intrusion. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do. You can't hide the fact that something is troubling you; Heron's can feel the emotions of others, and yours is clouded with melancholy." Reyson's sea green eyes held seriousness and compassion for his friend as he awaited an answer to the unspoken question.

The hawk chuckled and sighed quietly, "I suppose you are right, but there isn't anything you can do about it Reyson. Do not trouble yourself over my quandary, go on and rest. The war is over, we all deserve a break." Not only was he suggesting Reyson to not worry about it, but he was also benignly convincing the White Prince that there was nothing bothering him.

"If you say so." The heron reluctantly turned away, the wind blowing his platinum blonde hair past his shoulders before he retreated inside, leaving the chambers and closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, Tibarn let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. With a shake of his head he retreated to within his chambers, closing the balcony doors and withdrawing to his bed; falling into a deep lurid sleep.

* * *

Hawk-laguz: Well this is the first NEW chapter. I do believe my writing has improved greatly compared to what I originally had posted.

Janaff: I'll say it has! But what is wrong with His Majesty?!

Hawk-laguz: That you will just have to wait and find out.

Janaff: What?! Come on! It's not like there is anything for him to be so glum about, what did you do to him? glares

Hawk-laguz: I'll say it again, wait and see. Please R&R Constructive criticism is nice but no complaints, if you don't like the story then don't read it!


	2. Intoxicated

Hawk-laguz: WHoo! It's been 2 years...and 6 m-months since I last posted.....=A= ....oh mai.... hehehe. Gomenasai! Life is a rollercoaster, but I just didn't know what to do with the story. Then I had an epiphany...so here is the next chapter! :D This story may not go past chapter 3 or 4, I'm not too sure yet. But never fear, in this chapter you get to see that fantabulous Hawk King Tibarn act out of sorts and a little drunk? X3 Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own the Fire Emblem game, it's respective characters. I simply use them for fanficting! :D

* * *

Cold sea winds rattled at the castle windows, threatening to shatter the glass as rain cascaded down onto the earthen stone walls. Tibarn sat on his throne in the great hall, slumped against the plush velvet cushions, an empty gold goblet in one hand and the other fisted, resting against his forehead as a means of support. The wind and rain echoed within the empty hall, not a single hawk was in sight. And for good reason: The King of Hawks was drunk.

His sleep the night before had been continuously disturbed by nightmares forcing him to wake panting and in a cold sweat. This process repeated until dawn finally broke and he reluctantly left his chambers in search of food. The entire castle was silent; those servants that had begun their days work were diligent and remained out of sight. Some candles still burned in their candelabra along the corridors, lighting his path. A glance out a window showed that yesterday's fair weather had passed and was now stormy and blustering. Without much disregard for his directions, Tibarn soon found himself standing before a set of winged doors, his legs having taken him to the only room where he could ever truly be alone. Slowly, he let his hand trace down the carvings, outlining the feathers one by one. Giving the bronze handle a push, he forced the doors open and stepped inside, shutting them behind him quickly.

Looking at the room with the growing light, a large four poster bed with auburn blankets and pillows was hidden behind a veil of translucent red fabric. A great fireplace sat inside one of the walls, two large chairs in front of the same winged carvings above its mantle. The stone floors were covered by thick rugs, leading throughout the extensions. An alcove to the balcony housed a large black piano, covered with years of dust, beyond that a desk made of the same wood as the bed and chairs. The room was fit for royalty, but had remained unoccupied for years, yet every year on the same day, Tibarn would always enter and spend hours inside, revisiting memories of a child running around the room, wings and long dark curls disappearing around the objects.

Several hours later, Tibarn had emerged from the chamber and went to his throne, demanding goblet after goblet of wine and mead, anything alcoholic. The servants had rushed to follow every command he threw at them and finally decided to leave every available bottle and jug within the hall and vacate at the advice of Janaff and Ulki. The king's aides knew what was going through his mind, but they also could do nothing but let him be, his temper was ever growing with the more he drank; they would have to wait until he could remain calm enough before they would venture a discussion with him.

Grabbing a bottle and refilling his cup, Tibarn took a swig and looked out at the skies, lowering the cup from his lips slowly a sigh escaped from his lips and he slowly sat back down. Staring at the maroon contents he swirled the liquid with a twist of the cup, sending drops onto the floor. After a moment, he dropped the cup completely, spilling its contents onto the stones with an echoing clatter. Reaching for the nearest bottle, he grasped its neck and threw it clean across the hall, the glass shattering against a pillar. Outside, Ulki raised an eyebrow and looked at Janaff with a shake of his head. "He's at the violent stage."

Janaff put a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them with a sigh. "This could be really bad."

"Janaff! Ulki!" Tibarn's voice echoed outside the doors and Ulki pressed a hand over his ear with a wince.

"And it starts." Leading the way, the Kings 'Eyes' walked into the throne room, Ulki close behind him. Although only a single bottle had been thrown, there was wine all over; Tibarn had suddenly taken it upon himself to rid the castle of all contents within his line of staggered sight, by dumping them on the floor.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Ulki ignored all of the liquid at their feet; the mess could be cleaned up soon enough. Janaff however was calculating just how much wine had gone to waste and figured the amount to be around at least fifteen bottles.

"Well? Have you discovered anything in the past year?" Tibarn glared at them, waiting for an answer that for the past ten years had been a let down.

Janaff lowered his eyes and moment and shook his head. "No sire. We have conducted searches in every possible leading case, followed all instructions and freed thousands of laguz from slavery. But none of the hawks, nor those who have been de-winged has been revealed to be the Princess."

"The beorc nation of Crimea also works with us in the laguz emancipation started by the Begnions, but again, nothing of credible worth in our endeavors." Ulki crossed his arms behind his back and watched Tibarn with an emotionless face. Every year, the answers had not changed and every year the hope faded even more.

Tibarn's eyes fell silently and he took a deep breath. A hand reached up to rub at the scar on the bridge of his nose and Janaff could swear he saw a trickle of a tear fall down his Lord's cheek. Glancing at Ulki, the two hawks nodded and bowed slowly.

"Perhaps, it is time for an official…" Ulki bit back the words as Tibarn looked up at him with dangerous tawny eyes.

"No, continue with your work as you always have. Send some servants in to clean up this mess and get back to your duties. I wish to be alone for the remainder of the day." Standing up gingerly, he flicked his fingers to summon Janaff for assistance and the younger hurried to his side. "Take me to my chambers my friend…" He muttered in a low growl, some more salty tears beginning to roll down his bronzed cheeks.

Nodding, Janaff passed a final glance towards Ulki and lead his King out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hawk-laguz: Soooooo....What'cha think? Please R&R and possibly even fave?


End file.
